Existing card issuing systems experience a high percentage of misreads, for example, due to vision cameras not picking up different shades of font print, misinterpreting characters, or misinterpreting the placement of the card type number on cards. Misreads may decrease the system's performance and the speed of the system's throughput rate. Misreads may also trigger frequent manual intervention and usage of override functions, which may increase the chances of a wrong card type being issued due to human error. Thus, it is desirable to provide the ability to improve the accuracy and performance of card issuing systems.
Troubleshooting card problems may involve various types of information associated with a card. User devices have limited amounts of memory and may be unable to store all of the possible information associated with a card. Storing card information on the user device may also make the user device vulnerable to unauthorized users, for example, if the user device is stolen or lost. Unauthorized access to stored information may compromise the privacy and security of user information and/or card information. Thus, it is desirable to provide the ability to securely access control to user information and card information.